As such containers that contain cosmetics such as face lotion, shampoo, rinse, liquid soap, food seasoning, or the like, there is known a double container that includes an inner layer body having a container portion for containing the content and an outer layer body accommodating the inner layer body in a manner such that the inner layer body is peelable from the outer layer body. The content is dispensed by pressing a trunk portion of the outer layer body. After the pressing is released, ambient air is introduced between the inner layer body and the outer layer body from an air inlet hole provided in a dispensing spout of the outer layer body, and as a result, the trunk portion is restored while the volume of the inner layer body remains reduced (Refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example). Since a container of this type is capable of dispensing the content without the need for replacing the content with ambient air, contact between the content and ambient air is limited, and the content is prevented from undergoing deterioration and a change in quality.